Familia Dragneel: Viaje a Tokio
by Error xC
Summary: Hace dos años Lucy y Natsu habían regresado a Fairy Tail luego de tardarse...mucho, en una misión clase S. Pues no venían solos y esta vez es turno de desaparecer los cuatro. ¿Que sucede si por una extraña especie de oráculo o lo que fuera, hayan llegado a Tokio-Japón? Nada bueno, tal vez. -¿Qué es este lugar?- -¿Mami...que son esas grandes cosas rectas? Parecen una chimenea. Oc's


Habían pasado ya dos años desde lo acontecido con Natsu, Lucy y sus hijos. Llevaban una vida de lo más tranquila...excepto por las misiones y no es que fueran muy difíciles. De hecho, ellos las hacían difíciles...sobre todo para Makarov. Como era de esperarse, Drago heredaría la problemática sangre de su padre. Lo que no esperaban, ¡era que Layla también! Eran el dúo perfecto para causar problemas. Y después de todo el padre no ayudaba mucho manteniendolos a raya.

De tal palo a tal astilla. Decían los chicos de el gremio cuando los veían armar peleas en Fairy Tail...y también cuando le traían los problemas monetarios a el maestro.

Tal vez el anciano ya había olvidado cuantas veces había tenido que pagar. Pues digamos que nunca tenía descanso (**cofcofGrayErzayGajeelcofcof**)...

Por otro lado, era un día como cualquiera. Peleas, más peleas, peleas de comida, peleas de peleas...ya saben.

Excepto porque Levy se veía muy nerviosa y...estaba en el escenario de el gremio.

- **Ehh...c-chicos** - los llamó por la lacrima alta voz.

Nadie le prestó atención, pues estaban en medio de una pelea...

Hasta claro, que el maestro llegó.

- **¡SE CALLAN MOCOSOS!¡LEVY TIENE ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRNOS!** - gritó haciendo que los dragon slayer se taparan sus oídos para no perderlos.

Silencio. Nadie hablaba ya...y solo algunas moscas que andaban por ahí eran las que se escuchaban.

- **Ejem...bueno, como les decía, Levy nos contará algo importante.**

El maestro retrocedió un par de pasos más, con el fin de que Levy fuera la que quedara adelante.

La peliazul estaba sonrojada. Tenía algo de miedo como también ansiedad de decirles a todos.

- **Yo...c-hicos...y-yo** - tragó fuerte.

Todos la miraban expectantes. Sentían curiosidad por lo que les diría.

Levy suspiró y esta vez alzó su mirada y rostro y los miró con determinación para luego soltar la bomba.

- **Estoy embarazada.**

Todo era silencio y lo único que se sintió fue un cuerpo caer a el suelo como un saco de patatas.

~o~

- **¿Saben? eso no me lo esperaba** - les comentó Lucy a su familia, mientras cocinaba una rica cena.

- **Ni yo...** - concordó Drago mirando fijamente la comida que su madre cortaba, transportaba y hasta molía aveces la comida. Todo eso con una pequeña porción de baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

- **Yo tampoco...bueno en realidad si. Pero no se de que se sorprenden...a mi lo único que hizo que me sorprendiera fue el padre de ese bebe. Nadie esperaba que el tío...** - Layla iba a seguir su monólogo pero alguien la interrumpió.

- **¡Lucyy!** - se escuchó una voz con un tono realmente feliz.

- **¿Qué sucede ahora, Natsu?** - le preguntó su esposa con una gran paciencia...y aunque esa escena era pan de cada día, amaba ver a ese hombre así. Babeando, aunque en ese momento fuese por la comida que preparaba.

- ¿Qué estás preparando? - se acercó a ella y le beso el cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y miraba por sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Comida.

- Ya se que es comida pero...

Lucy lo interrumpió.

- Comida, Natsu - la rubia sonrió al ver la cara cara de su esposo.

Natsu soltó a Lucy y se giró hacia sus hijos.

- De lo que hablaban hace un rato..

- ¿De que el padre de ese bebe era el...? - Layla había comenzado a hablar pero el de pelo salmón la interrumpió...de nuevo.

- Ah si, de ese. Pero era predecible... ese idiota de.. - esta vez el interrumpido era él.

- No insultes tanto delante de los chicos - le ordenó la rubia aún de espaldas.

- ¡Pero Lucy!

- Nada de peros. Ahora siéntate ahí y da por cerrado el tema de Levy, su bebe y el padre idiota que le tocó - dijo Lucy.

Natsu la miró de reojo. ¿Solo ella podía insultar a alguien delante de los niños?, ¿por qué él no?

El de cabello salmón se giró hacia sus hijos que lo miraban conteniendo la risa.

Esta vez suspiró dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

- ¡No pongas tu cabeza en la mesa que vamos a comer ahí! - lo regaño Lucy esta vez mirándolo en una aterradora posición.

Con las manos en las caderas. Los ojos lanzando llamas (no literal) y con un cuchillo en la mano derecha.

Natsu tragó fuerte y se fue para atrás con la silla, cayéndose de culo.

Ahora los niños no pudieron soportarlo más y se reían a carcajadas de su padre.

- ¡Y ustedes no se rían de su padre!, ¡los tres se comportarán en la mesa! - exigió la rubia.

Los chicos se callaron y abrazándose gritaron:

- ¡AYE SIR!

* * *

><p><strong>lel :v Lucy esta más marimandona que de costumbre xd<strong>

**Pero bueno u.u**

**¿Recuerdan la otra historia? :v en la que ya saben...aparecían los dos lokillos desaparecidos por unos años, con dos niños en la puerta del gremio :$.**

**La cosa es que la otra no está terminada aún, ya que tengo que terminar el tedioso capitulo en el que se cuenta toooodo lo que pasaron.**

**Y se ese tedioso capitulo... se me borró *se tira de un puente*.**

**No estaba completo, pero si llevaba gran parte :'v BALE BERDURA LA BIDA :'c**

**Así es la vida u.u xC**

**Pues bien, mientras escribo ootra vez ese tedioso capitulo, como le he apodado :v... (en realidad era un especial...pero bue...)...**

**Iré subiendo la segunda temporada de "Familia Dragneel" 7u7**

**Oc disfruten :c me saco la mierda aquí y ya estoy quedando sin culo vevéhs :'v**

**Pero..fua! amo escribir *u***

**Así que aunque no sea una historia larga no dejaré de subir fics 7u7.**

**A menos claro que no tenga Internet ._. :'v Pero mejor no pensemos en lo peor :3**

**Bueno las dejo y...**

**Se que saben quien es el padre de es(inserte un arroba aquí) gusanit(aquí también) e_e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Por supuesto!¡Son unos genios!¡Get y Droy! :v**

**Se que es un poco imposible que los dos sean los padres y que están desilusionados pero vevéhs, así es la vida uwu**

**Wuajajaja**

**xD**

**Ya me voy ._. ¡coman bien saltamontes! 7u7**

**PD: Los que no han leído la otra historia...no sean tramposos y háganlo. Solo tienen que ir a mi perfil y buscarlo en mis historias, no es tan difícil -3-**


End file.
